


Oh Sister, My Sister

by flickawhip



Category: The Crimson Field
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 23:29:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12617984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Joan finds love.RP Fic.





	Oh Sister, My Sister

Josie Raynes had smiled softly as she moved to help Sister Joan Livesey turn down a bed, her smile soft as she moved alongside Joan, her touch soft against Joan's wrist as she noted how she was shaking. 

"Are you alright?"

Her voice was soft, although she had seen how Joan had reacted to one of the men attempting to pinch her backside. Joan nodded.

"Yes thank you...just caught me off guard."

"Well, you're more than welcome to join me for tonight..."

"You sure?"

"Of course I'm sure... the girls tend to double up anyway, what's one more body in an already full tent huh? Besides, we need you safe Joanie... the girls all love you."

Joan smiled.

"Okay."

She said softly. Josie smiled, wrapping an arm around her waist. 

"Come on then, let's go get your stuff."

Joan smiled and did as she was asked. Josie had soon gathered all they would need, smiling and pushing the door closed behind them away. 

"So... whilst we have a chance.... how about a little... TLC?"

Joan blushed.

"O... kay."

"Why so shy?"

"I....don't really know."

Joan admitted. 

"Think you can learn to trust me?"

"I....I can try."

Josie had smiled, kissing her gently. Joan murred softly into the kiss. Josie had smiled and slowly deepened the kiss. Joan submitted willingly. 

"So trusting."

Josie murmured softly, kissing Joan's neck even as she moved to slowly undo Joan's dress. Joan began panting. Josie smiled, soon sending the girl's undergarments to the floor with her dress, moving to cup and caress her breasts. Joan mewed. 

"Like that sweetness?"

"Yes."

"More?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"You up against the wall...letting me do... whatever."

A kiss. 

"I."

Another. 

"Want."

A third kiss and a light nip to her lower lip. 

"To you..."

Joan mewed.

"How about me bent over one of the tables and you do whatever you want to me...."

She murred.

"I like it hard from behind..."

"I much prefer access to all of you..."

Josie teased, moving to press against Joan as she spoke. 

"It is mine after all.... isn't it?"

Joan mewed and nodded.

"Yes.... it’s all yours."

Josie smiled, moving to press Joan back against the wall, turning her to face the wall before nudging her fully against it, moving to cup and tease her breasts with one hand even as the other slid between her thighs to tease her clit before pushing in. 

"You like this baby girl?" 

"Yesssssss."

Joan mewled. Josie smiled and added a second finger, soon upping her pace. Joan mewled even louder. 

"Come for me Joan."

Joan soon came apart.


End file.
